Summer
by pinkgingsul
Summary: Pairing : Jinseob.. Cinta kami berlangsung dimusim panas, dipertemukan di penginapan musim panas dan berlangsung dengan panas.
1. Suka Park yang itu

Main Cast : Park Woojin, Ahn Hyungseob.

Other Cast : Joo Haknyeon, Lee Euiwoong, Lai Gualin, Yoo Seonho. Kang Daniel, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun.

Genre : gado-gado :v

Rate : M (kelaM)

Disclaimer : cerita murni kepunyaan author. kalau Seluruh cast kepunyaan orangtua dan calon istri masa depannya :v

.

.

.

 _Don't like don't read, simple :)_

.

.

"Woahh~~ pemandangannya anjiirr gila, serasa di maldiv nih." Hyungseob baru aja langkahin kakinya buat masuk kedalam kamar penginapan dia sama Euiwoong, tapi gak ada sedetik tuh anak langsung nyerbu balkon kamar yang menghadap langsung kepinggiran pantai.

"Gaya banget lu, ke Maldive aja belum pernah." bhaks.. Hyungseob lagi main hiperbola nih.

"Elah. Gak tau yang namanya rasa kagum dalam hati yang harus digambarkan dengan segenap jiwa dan raga agar mampu meng-"

"Ngomong sekali lagi gue tampol lu." Euiwoong korban Bis Kuat :v

"Iye iye. Aing diem...WAH ANJIRR UNG LIAT DEH ITU...ITU..." Baru juga sepertujuh detik diem, Hyungseob udah kembali melancarakan serangan mautnya.

"Apadah.. Lo sarapan toa apa gimana nih, suara lo ngerusak siput di telinga gue kampret."

"Itu liat yang pakai jaket merah." Hyungseob nunjuk-nunjuk sesosok mahluk berwajah tampan yang lagi mainin drone ditepi pantai.

"Kenapa ? Itu jaket curian." Euiwoong cuma mutar bola mata malas.

"Bukan bego. Itu kakak kelas kita. Anjirr kalau diliat dari deket gini tambah tampan ae." eh tuh anak, malah senyum-senyun sendiri mantengin mahluk berjaket merah disana.

"Dasar cabe." sekali lagi Euiwoong cuma bisa ngebales dengan malas, "eh tunggu dulu, jarak segini lo bilang deket. Sarap lo yah." oh iya bener, itu cowok yang dimaksud Hyungseob kan lagi ditepi pantai yang memiliki jarak paling jauh dari balkon mereka, yah sekitar sekilo gitu lah.

"Kalau objeknya yang tampan kek gitu, jarak bukan apa-apa bagi gue mah."

"Itu yang Park itu yah?" Euiwoong nyipitin mata biar bisa ngeliat sedikit siluet dari cowok diujung sana.

"Hemm iya, ganteng kan? Gebetan gue gituloh." bangga banget neng :v

"Di gampar pacarnya baru tau rasa lo. Orang udah taken dijadiin gebetan, mana takennya sama manusia paling asoy lagi. Lo mah cuma remahan cokolatos yang mau bersaing sama silperkuin demi bisa bersanding bersama coklat belgia, yakin lo?" anjirr.. Ung kalau ngomong nusuk ampe ke ulu hati ye :') mana perumpaannya gak elit banget lagi.

"Selama cincin emas belum melingkar gue masih ada kesempatan dong. Btw, Lo kalau jadi sahabat, kasih semangat kek apa kek, jangan malah nyudutin gitu elah."

"Justru itu, sebagai sahabat yang baik gue mau nyadarin lo buat kembali ke kenyataan. Kenyataan kalau lo itu gak bisa dapetin dia."cukup Ung cukup, hati Hyungseob juga masih punya hati :")

"Udah ah. Gak usah dibahas lagi. males gue." akhirnya Hyungseob milih nyerah dan kembali masuk kedalam kamar.

"Pokoknya disini kita senang-senang aja soeb, gak usah mikirin yang namanya seme. Karna waktu satu bulan kita, harus terisi penuh dengan kegiatan yang lebih berguna daripada galau-galau sama yang namanya cinta." yakin? Uke tanpa seme itu kayak seme tanpa uke. Hampa dan terasa kosong dibagian 'itu'... Bagian Hati maksudnya :))

"Yodah serah lo aja. Eh tapi gue lapar nih. Turun yuk. Dibawah kan ada cafenya. Sekalian cuci mata liatin abs dan muka ganteng para cogan." tuh kan, baru juga dibilangin.

"Baju kita gimana? Barang-barang kita gimana? Gak mau diaturin dulu?"

"Yaelah Ung, liburan masih 29 hari lagi. Jadi gak usah didramatisin segala. Udah kuy lah." karna kelamaan nunggu respon Euiwoong, Hyungseob langsung nyambarin lengan sahabatnya itu, untuk ditarik keluar menuju cafe di lantai satu.

SUMMER

"Woy Jin, itu gebetan lo bukan? Anjirr dia liburan disini juga bruh." Haknyeon yang lagi makanin semua sisa kentang beku yang gak habis dimakan pelanggan, tiba-tiba teriak kearah Woojin yang lagi sibuk sama hpnya.

"Eh anjirr.. Ini lah yang dinamakan jodoh. Lo lo semua liat yah, gue bakal dapetin dia sebelum liburan musim panas selesai." Woojin langsung masang muka sok bangetnya sambil perhatiin tiap gerak-gerik sang gebetan terlihat ketawa-ketawa sendiri disamping temennya yang cuma masang muka datar.

"elah, kelamaan. Gimana kalau seminggu? Lo kan pemes, pasti dah dia langsung tepar kalau tau dideketin sama lo." Guanlin yang masih sibuk ngopi ganteng ikut ikutan nimbrung.

"Oke. Deal. Kalau perlu video malam pertama bakal gue kasihin ke kalian hahaha" percaya diri amat tong, ditolak baru tau rasa lo.

"Yodah, samperin sana." Haknyeon nunjuk si gebetan Woojin pake kentang yang udah dia gigit sepotong.

Dah itu, si Woojin langsung nyamperin sang gebetan.

"Hai. Cantiq. Gi ngapain nih?" buset udah ke chat aja lu Jin.

"Menurut L. elah ngapain sih lo pakai ikutan nongol disini juga. Malesin tau gak." si gebetan cuma masang muka tertindasnya

"Jutek banget. Cium juga nih."

"Najiss.. Huss jauh-jauh sana. Gue mau makan, ntar makanan gue pait semua kalau masih ada lo disini."

"Duh, suka nih sama tipe-tipe uke sok jual mahal kayak gini. Akuin ajalah lo sering stalking gue kan, gue orangnya kan pemes gitu." narsis tingkat legend.

"Nih orang kebanyakan ngemilin micin deh. Udah sana pergi gak usah banyak omong ke gue. Gue alergi."

"Laf yu cantiq . muachh * " dan berlaluh lah si Woojin dari meja gebetannya, bukannya apa, Woojin cuma merasa telah dipanggil oleh alam. Karna daritadi itu dia emang lagi ngantri didepan Wc yang kebetulan letaknya tepat disamping kasir, tempat komplotanya pada nongkrong alias mereka emang disuruh jadi kasir sama Bang Daniel, sang pemilik cafe.

TBC

 ** _Jinseob_**


	2. Pocky Coklatku

Main Cast : Park Woojin, Ahn Hyungseob.

Other Cast : Joo Haknyeon, Lee Euiwoong, Lai Gualin, Yoo Seonho. Kang Daniel, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun.

Genre : gado-gado :v

Rate : M (kelaM)

Disclaimer : cerita murni kepunyaan author. kalau Seluruh cast kepunyaan orangtua dan calon istri masa depannya :v

Don't like don't read, simple :)

.

"Tes tes.. 1 2 3.. Tes." Ini Bang Daniel sebagai pemilik penginapan, lagi ngetes mic diatas panggung kecil yang biasa dipakai buat ngeband, tapi yang mirisnya Pelanggan yang kebetulan lagi ada dicafe cuma ada enam biji doang, "Ehmm... Oke, saya sebagai owner disini mau ngadain satu challenge buat-"

"Bang bang, intruksi." Tapi tiba-tiba satu ekor anak manusia malah motongin pidato abang daniel di depan sana. "Ada hadiahnya gak? Kalau gak ada saya gak mau ikut ah." sabodo :v

"Nah itu, dengerin dulu." Bang Daniel cuma bisa senyum kalem ngadapin tipe manusia seperti ini, "jadi, untuk menyambut hari pertama liburan musim panas tahun ini, saya akan mengadakan Pocky Challenge bersama para pelanggan. Dan disini saya punya beberapa cogan yang akan menemani anda melakukan challenge tersebut, namun cogan yang tersedia hanyalah tiga, bila anda beruntung anda bisa menjadikan mereka sebagai partner kalian." bang Daniel cuma nyengir kuda tanpa peduli para cogan yang dimaksud mau apa kagak. "Dan untuk hadiahnya, pasangan yang menang akan mendapat satu set barang kapel yang harus dipakai selama musim panas berlangsung." ini hadiah kok rasa hukuman yah.

Dan demi kelangsungan hidup mereka di satu bulan musim panas ini, ketiga manusia itu terpaksa menerima aksi gila sang abang tidak sedarah dengan lapang dada.

"Bang tambahin satu lagi. Itu yang pakai jaket merah didepan kasir." dan untuk yang kedua kalinya Hyungseob kembali mengangkat tangannya.

"Ehmm. Bagaimana Mister Park, apakah anda bersedia ikut dalam challenge kali ini?" Semua perhatian kini tepusat kepada sang cogan.

"Ehmm.. Tapi-"

"Ikutan aja. Ayuk. Biar aku ada motivasi buat ikutan challengenya." Hyungseob, lagi.

"Woy Seob, mulut tuh mulut. Pacarnya ada disini." Euiwoong mencoba menyadarkan sahabat sarapnya ini.

"Gimana kak, mau ikut kan. Iya kan. Iya aja deh. Aku maksa nih." sayangnya Hyungseob semakin menggila disini, mana pake acara sok akrab segala lagi.

"Ehm, yaudah deh gue ikut Nil " Akhirnya sang cogan mau ikut juga, tapi ini bukanya karna dia nurutin Hyungseob yah. Dia cuma gak mau aja memperpanjang pidato tak berguna dari mulut anak itu.

"Ya, kini coganyna telah bertambah satu dan ki-"

"AYEYY... GUE DAFTAR BANG." Hyungseob, lagi dan lagi -_- tuh anak keknya seneng banget sampai-sampai dia langsung maju buat nyamperin si Owner.

"Ung, sini kita ikutan. Kali aja dapet jodoh. Cintaku bersemi disepotong pocky coklat." dan Euiwoong cuma bisa nutupin mukanya pake buku menu, punya temen gak tau mau malu kayak Hyungseob emang gak punya faedah sama sekali.

Dan akhirnya setelah beberapa menit ngurus sana sini situ. Pemilihan partner untuk pocky challenge kali ini resmi dimulai. Dan karna dari 6 biji pengunjung, cuma 4 orang yang tertarik buat ikutan. Otomatis setiap satu cogan akan berpasangan sama satu pengunjung.

"Oke sekarang ambil pocky kalian masing-masing. Yang dapat pocky dengan warna yang sama akan jadi pasangan." bang Daniel nyodorin beberpa pocky dari dalam kaleng kecil sebagai penentu pasangan masing-masing.

"Kak, dapat warna apa?" Hyungseob masih nutupin pockynya soalnya dia mau liat dulu warna pocky si gebetan.

"Merah. sayang kamu dapat warna apa?" dan malang untuk Hyungseob karna si gebetan cuma ngejawab sedetik doang terus ninggalin tuh anak buat nyamperin pacarnya. lah elu siapa Soeb, ngerep banget sama pacar orang.

Cuma, karna Hyungseob itu orang yang gak tau malu, makanya dia stay cool aja dicuekin kayak tadi, malah sekarang tuh anak udah mulai ngintipin warna pockynya sendiri "Semoga merah. Plis merah merah. Kalau beneran merah gue bakal berhenti ngelirik-lirik cogan lagi." doa lu unfaedah banget seob :')

"Yeyy..merah kita samaan sayang." mental down for Hyungseob, karna yang barusan teriak heboh itu bukan dia yang dapetin pocky merah, tapi pacar sang gebetan. Hyungseob mah dapatnya pocky coklat.

"Huwee~~ aing maunya pocky merah." Hyungseob cuma bisa natep iri pasangan berpocky merah di ujung sana.

"Lo gak ada niatan selebrasi atau apa gitu? Lo udah dapat pocky coklat kayak gue, yang artinya lo bakal jadi pasangan gue." Woojin, merasa tertohok dicuekin Hyungseob yang gak ada seneng-senengnya. Secara kan, Woojin itu pemes walaupun gak sepemes park yang satunya lagi, tapi kan setidaknya Hyungseob bisa menghargai sedikit harga diri Woojin.

"Aiihh.. Udah jatuh ketimpah tangga pula. Udah gak dapat Kak Chanyeol, eh sekarang malah dapetin mahluk jejadian kayak lo." sadis lu neng.

"Aduh, lo cantik-cantik kejem juga yah. Ini yang lo omongin gue loh, orangnya masih ada disini."

"Sabodo. Pokoknya gue mau park yang itu." Hyungsob nunjukin Chanyeol yang lagi canda mesra bareng pacarnya.

"Hargain gue kek, gue itu capek dibanding-bandingin mulu sama kakak gue sendiri." curhat jin?

"Sebenarnya gue heran, lo sama kak ceye miripnya dimana? Kalian itu jauh banget, kek inti bumi sama lapisan langit ketujuh. Lo dekil, dia cerah. Lo item, dia putih bersih. Lo pendek bantet dia tinggi tampan. Lo-"

"Stop oke stop. Gue tau lo ngegebet kakak gue, tapi lo gak liat kalau gue ngegebet lo juga." asiqq, To de poin ae.

"Terus? Gue peduli. Yang gue mau cuma Park yang sono." Hyungseob mau nunjukin gebetanya yang ada disana, tapi sayang telunjuknya malah hampir bertemu dengan hidung milik pacar Sang gebetan.

"Eh, dek. Lo jaga sikap dong. Suka sama cowok gue sih yang wajar-wajar aja. Gue tampol juga nih." nah, Nah marah kan pacarnya.

"Baekkie sayang, udah gak usah war yah. Kamu kan tau aku sayangnya cuma sama kamu. " sakit, aku sakit hati. Hyungseob udah ditolak duluan gais.

"Jin, ini gebetan yang lo bilang itu kan? Lo apain kek biar dia gak ganggu-ganggu hubungan gue lagi." Baekhyun natep sinis ke Hyungseob. Ini orang berdua gak lama lagi juga bisa jadi sekutu, dengan melihat beberapa kesamaan diantara mereka.

"Maunya sih gitu, tapi ini masih siang kak, ntar deh kalau udah malam gue gituin nih anak." Woojin tiba-tiba ngerangkul pundak Hyungseop sambil senyum-senyum setan.

"Siang juga gak papa jin. Malah enak bisa dilama-lamain." Chanyeol ikut ikutan senyum setan.

"Gimana sayang? Mau gak? Selesai challenge nanti?" Woojin nanya ke Hyungseob yang masih matung.

"Apaan deh. Gue kagak ngerti sumpah."

"Uh, ini lo polos apa sok polos sih. Maksud gue itu kita uhh ahh yess faster ahh ughh gitu." Woojin bisikin langsung ke telinga Hyungseob pas bagian yang desah desahnya.

"MIMPI AJA SANA!! LUBANG GUE ALERGI DIMASUKIN JUNIOR DEKIL KAYAK PUNYA LO" Dan seluruh mata kini hanya berpusat pada Hyungseob yang barusan teriak pake nada tinggi plus omongan dengan rate yang tinggi pula.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 ** _Jinseob_**


	3. Sedikit ogeb

Main Cast : Park Woojin, Ahn Hyungseob.

Other Cast : Joo Haknyeon, Lee Euiwoong, Lai Gualin, Yoo Seonho. Kang Daniel, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun.

Genre : gado-gado :v

Rate : M (kelaM)

Disclaimer : cerita murni kepunyaan author. kalau Seluruh cast kepunyaan orangtua dan calon istri masa depannya :v

Don't like don't read, simple :)

.

"Satu dua tiga... Mulai..." Daniel akhirnya memberi aba-aba kepada 4 pasangan yang telah stand by bersama satu potong pocky dimulut masing -masing.

"Hemmmpp" Haknyeon keenakkan makanin pocky-gratis-nya, sampai dia gak sadar kalau bibir Euiwoong--pasangan challengenya, sudah ia lumat berkali-kali sejak tadi, ini antara keenakan sama gak tau diri.

Terus untuk pasangan lainya, Guanho, diujung sana masih malu-malu bahkan pocky keduanya belum ke potong sama sekali, alias masih utuh.

Nah, untuk pasangan Chanbaek, gigit-gigitan pocky pelan-pelan sambil tatap-tatapan mesra kek dunia milik berdua.

Kalau untuk Jinseob si main pair, ini... emmm jelasinnya gimana yah, mereka itu udah kek dua kubu bersamaan jenis(?) yang lagi war mulut, eitss... jangan berpikiran kelam! war mulutnya bukan saling lumat hisap uhh ahh yeh. Tapi war yang dimaksud disini itu, Woojin yang lagi semangat empat lima gigitin pocky menuju bibir disebelah sana, dan Hyungseob yang udah ketakukatan setengah ambyar ngeliatin napsu Woojin sehingga disatu sisi orangnya semangat dan satu sisinya lagi suram dan gak gerak sama sekali.

"Ya waktu tinggal 1 detik lagi, sepuluh sembilan delapan enam lima tiga dua satu..."

"Happy new years 2Ka18 yeayyyy." Haknyeon langsung lepasin pocky atau mungkin bibir Euiwoong soalnya emang pockynya udah habis dari detik pertama challenge di mulai. terus itu anak malah lompat-lompat gaje, sambil teriakin Happy new years kesegala penjuru.

"Masih lama bego." dan satu buah jeruk purut langsung mendarat dengan indahnya diatas kepala bocah kelebihan micin itu. "Reply yah. Tiga dua satu... Tenggg~~ Waktu habis... Sekarang semua pasangan dimohon untuk memperlihatkan sisa pockynya masing-masing."

Daniel langsung menjelma menjadi abang-abang tukang ukur pocky pakai penggaris anak sekolahan. "Pasangan Hakwoong 0 cm, alias pockynya habis gak bersisa. Pasangan GuanHo, 8 cm, alias pockynya gak kegigit sama sekali. Selanjutnya pasangan Chanbaek, 4 cm, setengah dari ukuran asli, soalnya mereka terlalu mengahayati. Dan yang terakahir Jinseob, 0.2 cm, wow perhitungan yang bagus. Jadi pemenangnya adalah Park Woojin dan Ahn Hyungseob," Daniel bicara panjang lebar kali tinggi kali pi per dua, sampai-sampai mik yang ia gunakan jadi basah dan hampir koslet.

"Yeyyy.. Kita menang Seob, asek dapat barang gratis nih." Woojin keknya lagi seneng pake banget, soalnya dia langsung meluk Hyungseob erat banget.

"Woy, lo gak usah sok sksd sama gue yah." Hyungseob berusaha berbicara dibalik eratnya pelukan Woojin, yang entah kenapa terasa hangat dan nyaman.

"Sksd apaan beb? Sodok Kamu Sampai Dalam, yah?" mulut si gingsul minta ditampol.

"Mulut lo kok kotor banget, pernah dicuci gak? Atau mau gue cuciin sekalian?" ini anak, nyindir atau nantangin sih.

"Mau dong dicuciin pake mulut kamu, sekalian nanti dihisap juga yah." tuh kan, Woojin mah orangnya gitu, otaknya penuh kekelaman hidup.

"Capek gue ngomong sama lo, gak ada habisnya. Udah ah gue mau ngambil hadiah gue." Hyungseob memilih untuk mengalah dan langsung ngambilin hadiahnya didepan sana.

"Bang hadiah gue mana? Ini sumpah gue penuh perjuangan buat dapatin ini loh." Hyungseob nyempetin diri buat curhat sama Daniel yang gak ngerti sama sekali.

"Ih bebi kok ninggalin sih," Woojin nyapa Hyungseob sebentar terus langusung balik lagi ke Daniel, "bang hadiah gue mana?"

"Tuh Hadiah kalian, udah sana jauh-jauh, jan deketin gue." setelah ngasih satu kotak hadiah ke Jinseob, Daniel langsung mundur secara teratur.

"Lah, kok cuma atu."

"Dua beb, liat ini. Baju, topi, gelang, cincin, sama kacamatanya ada dua, pasti barang kapel kita nih." Woojin kembali dengsn semangat empat limanya.

"Barangnya keren kece badai, tapi yang gak gue rela, kenapa harus samaan sama lo elah."

"Namanya juga jodoh, yah pasti semua barangnya sama."

"Jodoh dari Hongkong!! malas banget gue punya jodoh kayak lo, lagian lo kira ini filmnya anandi pake jodohan-jodohan segala."

"Udah ah, gak usah sok gak mau gitu. Ini aku udah nahan dari tadi buat gituan."

"Lo mau gituan? Sana lakuin aja sama bayangan gue." Hyungseob tiba-tiba jadi gak nyante, "dan asal lo tau, gue cuma mau ngasih punya gue ke Park Chanyeol bukan Park Woojin."

"Jahat banget sih, eh tapi, mau gak mau lo harus tetap gituan sama gue."

"Lo maksa banget sih, tampol juga nih."

"Tapi kan itu udah jadi syaratnya pasangan yang menang , kita harus tetap gituan, make barang-barang kapel."

"WHAT THE!! jadi yang dari tadi lo bahas itu, barang kapel?" Hyungsob syok berat.

"Iya, emang lo mikirnya gue bahas apaan? Naena?" Woojin bersmirk ria.

"Idih jorok banget, ngapain coba gue mikirin hal unfaedah kayak g..gitu." Hyungseob tiba-tiba gugup, soalnya pemikiran kelamnya hampir bocor ke mahluk berparas abstrak seperti Woojin.

"Du bebi gue makin gemesin kalau lagi gugup kayak gini, jadi pengen makan sekarang deh." dan dengan kurang ajarnya Woojin langsung ngeremas kuat pantat Hyungseob dibelakang sana.

"YAAAA!! SIALAN KAU PARK CABUL." Hyungseob marah terus neriakin Woojin yang sudah melarikan diri, namun yang anehnya lelaki itu malah tersenyum malu-malu dengan pipi yang merona merah.

.

.

 **TBC**


	4. Kapel

Main Cast : Park Woojin, Ahn Hyungseob.

Other Cast : Joo Haknyeon, Lee Euiwoong, Lai Gualin, Yoo Seonho. Kang Daniel, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun.

Genre : gado-gado :v

Rate : M (kelaM)

Disclaimer : cerita murni kepunyaan author. kalau Seluruh cast kepunyaan orangtua dan calon istri masa depannya :v

Don't like don't read, simple :)

.

"Ung? Keren gak?" Hyungseob sedang bergaya layaknya model Victoria Secret dihadapan Euiwoong yang masih kehilangan separuh jiwanya, gegara kejadian lumatan gak tau diri dari sang pelaku yang lebih gak tau diri tadi.

"Ung? Hello? Tes tes.. " Hyungseob terpaksa menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh mungil tapi berkotak milik Euiwoong.

"Apaan sih, jauh-jauh sana." Euiwoong tiba-tiba langsung sadar dan senyum-senyum sendiri sambil megangin bibirnya.

"Idih kenapadah lo? Kek abege kasmaran tau gak." Hyungseob jadi ngeri sendiri liatin sahabatnya yang senyum-senyum sendiri kek orang kekurangan micin.

"Seob, keknya gue udah jatuh cinta pada padangan pertama deh." gak salah? Bukanya jatuh cinta pada lumatan pertama yah /piss /

"Astatang!! Jangan bilang lo jadi alay kayak gue? Oemji Ung, sebenarnya gue gak pernah niat buat ngajakin lo jadi alay kek gue, tapi yaudah yah lah namanya juga sahabat, pastinya punya ikatan lahir batin jiwa raga kayak gini." Tuh mulut bicaranya gak nyante amat, emang yah minta banget ditampol pake bibir si manusia kelam.

"Aahhh~~ gue jatuh cinta Seob. Gue jatuh cinta. Gue. Jatuh. Cinta." Euiwoong tiba-tiba langsung nari ala-ala indiaan dan entah kenapa tuh anak malah keterusan sampai keluar kamar.

"Eh, orang gila baru. Tunggu woy, gue butuh komentar tentang baju baru gue." Hyungseob ikut-ikutan ngejar Euiwoong keluar kamar.

"Ung? Ung~~? Lo dimana deh? Jan main petak umpet, gue gak tau aturannya." Hyungseop langkah pelan-pelan ke segala penjuru, bahkan sekarang tuh anak udah mulai nurunin tangga dan malah keterusan sampai pantai samping penginapan.

"Ung? Jangan main-main deh, lo dimana? Serem nih gue sendirian." Hyungseob masih neriakin nama Euiwoong, padahal dia gak tau aja kalau Euiwoong lagi seneng-seneng ngintipin cinta pandangan pertamanya, yang lagi masak aer di dapur Cafe.

"Bunda, ucup dimana? Ucup sendiri huweee..." Hyungseob malah nangis sambil jongkok diatas pasir pantai, padahal nih yah, penginapan belum jauh-jauh amat dari tempat dia sekarang.

"Beb?"

"DEMI DEWA DEWI MATAHARI BULAN LANGIT, AMPUNNN JANGAN MAKAN UCUP HUWEEEEE..."

"Siapa yang mau makanin bebi? Ini gue, Park--tampan--Woojin, jodoh lo." Woojin, langsung melukin tubuh Hyungseob yang masih jongkok, soalnya Hyungseob bener-bener takut, tubuhnya aja ampe getar gitu.

"Hikss.. Hikss... Jahat lo, gue takut beneran bangsat.." Hyungseob nangis sesenggukan didada Woojin.

"Ngapain pake nangis sih? Ntar cantiknya luntur loh." Woojin langsung ngelus-ngelusin rambut Hyungseob sayang.

"Gue takut~" Tuh anak malah keenakan nenggelemin wajahnya ke dada Woojin.

"Gak usah takut, kan disini ada gue." si kelam malah senyum ganteng pake banget, "eh, btw mukanya jangan disembunyiin gitu dong."

"Biarin, abisnya gue takut liat muka lo yang mirip setan."

"Yaudah gue tinggalin nih." Woojin langsung diri, niatnya sih pengen jual mahal gitu, biar kayak di tipi-tipi nantinya, Hyungseob narik baju dia dari belakang, elah ngarep banget deh.

"Yodah, pergi aja lo sana, dasar bangsul tukang baper." Namun niatan Woojin memanglah hanya sebuah niat, karna Hyungseob tidaklah melakukan apa yang telah dikhayalkan oleh Woojin tadi.

"Lo tuh yah, gemesin banget." Dan karna rencananya gagal, maka sekarang Woojin gak ngurusin lagi acara sok jual mahalnya, karna yang ceplas-ceplos jauh lebih baik.

"Lo kata gue anabel, gemesin." siapa juga yang bilang anabel gemesin, Seob.

Namun entah kenapa Woojin malah jadi serius dan mulai ngedekatin wajahnya ke Wajah Hyungseob.

"Eitss.. Ada apa ini, jauh-jauh woy." Hyungseob berusaha mundur, cuma punggungnya sudah lebih dulu ditahan sama Woojin.

"Woy kelam!! Ngejauh gak lo... AAHHHH BUNDAAA~" Hyungseob kaget sendiri pas Woojin langsung ngeangkat tubuhnya pake gaya ala-ala bridal style.

"GUE MAU DIBAWA KEMANA WOY??!!"

"Ke tepi pantai." Woojin bicara masih sambil angkatin Hyungseob.

"Ngapain anjir, jangan bilang lo mau anyurin gue buat jadi tumbalnya nyi roro kidul." bocah yang kebanyakan ngemil dongeng nusantara, padahal dia gak tinggal di nusantara, hebat emang.

"Kalau gue tumbalin lo, ntar gue mau jodohan sama siapa?"

"Lah terus buat apaan dong?" Hyungseob juga udah keenakan digendong ala putri raja gini.

"Buat foto prepacaran, karna sebelum resmi nanti, kita harus punya foto prenya dulu, biar kekinian." kekinian apa kenorakan sul?

"Yakali, kuker banget lo. Udah ah turunin gue." minta turun tapi rangkulan tangan dileher Woojin makin erat, muna banget sih cup.

Akhirnya Woojin beneran nurunin Hyungseob, yah karna memang mereka sudah sampai ditepi pantai, tapi yang gilanya Woojin malah baringin Hyungseob ke bagian yang ada airnya pas dibagian sapuan ombak.

"Lo gila!! Baju gue basa njing, baju baru nih, eh tunggu LO JUGA MAKE BAJU KEK GUE, ANJIR!! JADI DARI TADI KITA MAKE BAJU KAPEL DARI BANG DANIEL?!!" Hyungseob baru mau bangun buat ngeluarin semua keterkejutan hiperbolanya, cuma lagi lagi Woojin nahanin dia, hingga Hyungseob terpaksa baring kembali.

Lalu Woojin mulai ngerangkak naik keatas tubuh Hyungseob yang masih baring dibawah desiran ombak, "BANG YEOL, SIAP-SIAP." cuma, sebelum tuh anak bereaksi dia nyempetin diri dulu buat lambai-lambai ke arah balkon penginapan, yang disana Chanyeol si abangnya sudah sten bai sama remot dronenya, sedangkan si drone sendiri sudah berada diatas mereka.

"Sumpah lo kuker bang--Mmmmmppptt~" namun belum sempat Hyungseob melakukan protes, bibirnya sudah lebih dulu disumpel sama bibir manusia kelam diatasnya.

Dan keduanya terus berciuman tanpa kenal waktu, air dan keberadaan mahluk lain di dunia. Karna walaupun waktu sudah berlalu sejak lima menit terakahir dan air laut sudah membasahi tubuh keduanya, mereka tetap berciuman, atau lebih tepatnya Woojin yang bermain sendiri dengan bibir Hyungseob karna Hyungseob cuma diam tanpa menerima ataupun menolak.

"Widih, adik gue boleh juga nih jadi bintang film biru, adegannya asoy mantap." Chanyeol berbangga diri melihat hasil rekaman dronenya dari layar yang ada diremot, karna emang hasilnya bagus banget, dua insan yang lagi berciuman ditepi pantai, berhiasakan langit biru dan deburan ombak, dan jangan lupakan baju kapel warna pink mereka, pas banget ke orang yang lagi foto prewedding.

 ** _TBC_**


End file.
